1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a hard disk drive, typically a personal computer, for example, and a sound insulating method for the electronic apparatus of this type.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers and the like have used mainly hard disk drives as means for storing data. Because of a recent large capacity of data, a plurality of hard disk drives are mounted often on personal computers and the like. Further, in order to simplify mount/dismount of the hard disk drives, there is a demand for allowing a hard disk drive to be mounted/dismounted from a front side of a personal computer and the like.
If a plurality of hard disk drives are mounted on the front side of a personal computer, i.e., at a position near to a user, there arises an issue of noises generated from the hard disk drives. Especially, this noise issue is supposed to become more serious, because a housing of a recent personal computer or the like executing a process at high speed has a low sealing performance for taking cooling air into the casing to mitigate an inner large calorific value.
It has been proposed therefore to mount a sound insulating member such that it surrounds a hard disk drive (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2006-185571 (Paragraph [0023], FIG. 3)).